Deino
Deino - Deino is one of the additional four contestants introduced at the end of episode four, however, he officially joins the show in episode five, the reason for his introduction is that not all types were being represented on the show. Place - Season 1 - 1st Personality - Deino suffers from depression but, despite this he tries to stay optimistic in hopes that he can get over said depression. During Total Pokemon Island (S1) Episode 3 - Deino's appearance is first confirmed in episode three with a phone call that Gallade receives. Though the conversation is one-sided (as only Gallade's side is heard), it is clear that the conversation is about complaints to the show and that more contestants would be added at a later date. Episode 4 - Deino appears at the end of the episode, arriving on Gyarados with Omanyte, Shuppet and Slugma. He is greeted by Gallade before the episode ends. Episode 5 - In episode five, Deino is seen in a cave, sat on top of The Amazing Alakazams' team logo alongside Omanyte. After The Rampant Rhyperiors rescue Slugma and Shuppet, Buneary arrives and gets Deino and Omanyte to leave the cave with her. After his team win the challege, Deino is seen in the confessional, explaining a little bit about himself. He mentions that his father is ill and that he has an abusive step-mother that has caused him to try and 'end it' a couple of times. After exiting the confessional, he is confronted by Pinsir, who threatens to tell everyone about Deino's attempts at suicide and the depression that he suffers from unless he joins Pinsir in an alliance. Deino hesitantly agrees to this. Episode 6 - In episode six, Deino is seen being introduced to Pancham. When Pancham asks if Deino will be of any use, Deino responds with a vague 'I guess'. During the challenge, Deino is seen with his team whilst they decide on who whill compete in the challenge - he does not compete. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Deino is seen asking Pinsir how long he will hold his depression against him. Pinsir replies by saying 'as long as it is needed'. In the confessional, Deino talks about how he needs to get out of the alliance before it is too late. Ralts then bursts into the kitchen and tells Pinsir about Vanillite and when Deino asks what is going on Pinsir hastily explains it. At the campfire site he asks if Gallade will teleport in again before Gallade teleports in, Deino then mentions that he is starting to see a pattern. During the challenge, Deino is set to battle against Snubbull, ultimately, Deino loses the battle after much struggle. At the campfire ceremony he receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Deino is seen in The Amazing Alakazams' cabin with Cherubi and Trubbish. Cherubi asks him if he is okay and Deino says that he is fine, when Trubbish asks if he 'is sure' Deino responds agitatedly - telling them to leave him alone. In the confessional Deino says that he is not ready to tell everybody about his depression in case they take advantage of him like Pinsir. He also says that 'Pinsir will pay' and shows that he has a lot of contempt for Pinsir. During the challenge Deino takes the role of 'captain' for his team and splits the team into groups - he puts Pinsir, Buneary, Smoochum, Pancham and Cherubi below deck to supply the cannon balls to the firers, which are Venonat, Ralts, Omanyte, Mime Jr and Trubbish. He then sets Murkrow and Natu to be the look outs, leaving Vanillite to steer the ship. Before he sets everyone to their tasks he says that they can come to him for questions. In the confessional Deino says that he is going to 'make sure that they win'. Deino is later seen speaking with Murkrow and Natu about the location of The Rampant Rhyperiors and he then attempts to congratulate them but is cut off by Smoochum who complains about being below deck. Deino explains to her that she has demonstrated that she is strong and that he 'chose the people that could actually life the cannon balls' to go below deck. Deino is then seen with Mime Jr, Murkrow, Smoochum and Vanillite whilst they watch Buneary's plan unfold. When she yells to Oddish that her 'acne rock sucks and it should die' Deino expresses his loss of hope, saying that he is voting for Buneary, however, Oddish then attacks Buneary and lands on The Amazing Alakazams' ship. Deino asks about her motives and Mime Jr explains that 'if the enemy team went of the oppositions ship they would automatically lose'. This is confirmed over speakers as Gallade announces that The Amazing Alakazams had won the challenge - Deino then goes to the campfire site and is congratulated by Gallade. Deino is last seen being congratulated by Pinsir before being told not to 'boss him around' again, causing Deino to make a sarcastic reply before calling him a 'dickhead' in the confessional. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Deino is seen speaking with Pancham - asking him if he likes Pinsir. Pancham replies by saying 'no', and Deino then asks him why he puts up with Pinsir. Pancham then asks the same question to Deino, and he replies by saying that Pinsir has 'dirt' on him. During the challenge, Deino climbs hill two with Pinsir, Pancham and Omanyte, and he witnesses Pinsir and Omanyte fall down the hill. Pancham and Deino stand still to take in what had happened, Deino then suggests that they continue down the hill to get the gem. In the confessional Deino says that he found Pinsir falling down the hill 'funny'. Deino is then seen trying to stop Seedot getting the gem, however, he is tackled by Lickitung. After it is revealed that The Amazing Alakazams lost the challenge, Deino is seen with his alliance whilst Pinsir gets them to vote out Omanyte. Deino questions this and Pinsir explains that she is 'annoying' and 'creepy'. Pinsir then tells Deino to help Ralts convince her alliance to vote out Omanyte. At the campfire ceremony Deino receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Deino is seen speaking with Ralts about Pinsir. She says that she thinks he (Pinsir) will be the reason that she gets eliminated and Deino responds by saying that Pancham said the same thing. During the challenge he is seen in the cave with his team and after it he is seen in the canteen with his alliance. Pinsir gives them a choice to get rid of Venonat or Vanillite and Smoochum says that they should get rid of Venonat. At the campfire ceremony Deino receives a poffin, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Deino is seen in the cafeteria with his alliance - confronting Pinsir about him throwing Ralts 'in the deep end'. Pinsir then shuts him down, saying that Deino knows his place in the alliance. During the challenge, Deino does not volunteer meaning that he is safe from elimination when his team loses. After the challenge, he is called into the cafeteria by Pinsir, who says that they are getting rid of Pancham. Deino then gives up with Pinsir, saying that he is done working with him. Pinsir then tries to use his knowledge against Deino, taunting him by calling him 'suicide boy'. Deino then says that he does not care and will tell everyone about his depression so that Pinsir has nothing on him. Deino is then seen speaking with Murkrow, Buneary, Vanillite and Natu - revealing his depression to them. Murkrow then welcomes him to the alliance, however, Vanillite questions Deino. Deino then suggests voting out Pinsir, saying that if they do not then Pancham will be eliminated. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that Deino voted out Pinsir and he is last seen on the dock bidding farewell to Pancham. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Deino is seen with Murkrow, Vanillite and Natu in their team's cabin. Vanillite asks him if he knew about Pinsir's immunity idol, and he says no. Vanillite then says that it does seem suspicious, prompting Deino to flip out, saying that he told her about his depression, and that he would not lie about that. During the challenge, Deino completes the first part, however, during the second part he finds it difficult to continue. When Trubbish says that it 'is not that bad', Deino says that it is 'horrible' and quits. Episode 13 - In episode thirteen, Deino is seen in his team's cabin with his alliance. When Murkrow suggests that they keep Pinsir around he instantly objects, Murkrow then explains himself - saying that Pinsir's desperation can get them to win challenges and they can then get rid of him at the merge, however, Deino is still unsure. During the challenge he is teleported into a hallway with Murkrow and Pinsir, and as soon as he notices Pinsir he leaves them, wishing Murkrow luck in the process. He is later seen bumping into Trubbish, who say that he knows where an orb is. After being taken to the orb, Deino obtains it and due to them not being caught by any ghosts they receive immunity from elimination after their team lose. After the challenge, Deino is seen with his alliance and Venonat, who asks them for a favour. In the confessional, he says that he may as well go along with Venonat's idea as Pinsir has immunity - he then says that Pinsir is on 'thin ice'. Episode 14 - Deino will appear in this episode. Trivia - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:The Amazing AlakazamsCategory:Males * Deino is one of the additional four contestants, the others being Omanyte, Shuppet and Slugma. ** He fills the missing Dragon typing from the cast. * Deino was originally going to appear in episode seven, however this was changed due to two additional contestants being cut. * Deino suffers from depression. ** He has also attempted to commit suicide. * Deino, as well as the other additional campers, was not chosen via random number generator.